Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ironing plate 100 includes a plane ironing surface 104 fabricated with a certain length wherein a certain ironing object is placed on an upper surface of the same, and an inclination part 16 formed at one end of the ironing surface 104 at a certain inclination angle for thereby effectively ironing a portion of sleeve. Foldable legs 102 are provided on a back surface of the ironing surface 104.
In the conventional ironing plate 100, there are the following disadvantages when ironing clothes.
In the case that a Y-shirt is ironed, the front surface and back surface of the Y-shirt are arranged on the ironing surface 104 for ironing the front and back surfaces of the Y-shirt. Therefore, it takes a long time for ironing. In addition, in the case that the previously ironed portion is overlapped with a non-ironed portion, the ironed portion may be wrinkled. In this case, the wrinkled portions should be re-ironed.
In addition, in the case that a trousers is ironed, a certain problem occurs when a front side having a lot of wrinkles is ironed for the reason that the conventional ironing plate has a plane ironing surface 104, but the front side, hip portion and pocket portion are actually protruded.
Therefore, there are a lot of inconveniences for ironing the front sides of the trousers having wrinkles.